Different worlds
by deawesome
Summary: My name's Isabel. I live a really ordinary life. Well, I used to. I don't like the ordinary, boring world I'm in. I know I sound kinda ungrateful but I just need an adventure. This time, I think I found one.
1. Chapter 1

August 27, Monday.

Dear diary,

I really don't feel like going to school today. It's horrible. I may sound whiny but it is pretty miserable. You hear gossip which spreads like wildfire, once it starts, you're too late to stop it. You also see people who are really annoying and snobbish. There are the cool kids, the nerdy ones, the goths, weirdos, girly-girls and then there's me. First impressions count, I think. I find it annoying though because people judge you and think you're something you're not. But at least I know who i am.

August 31, friday

Dear diary,

I wonder why I'm even writing this. I guess so if someone reads it one day or if I forget what happened in my teenage life, I can go back to this diary. Anyway, you won't believe what I just found in my patio. Just outside it, I found this thing. This... This purple circle thing that swirled around and looked like a portal. I'm guessing it was because someone came straight out of it. He realized he was in the wrong place, I'm guessing, so he went back in. My parents weren't home so before it closed, I decided to jump right in. It was amazing. It was like another world. Maybe it was. There were many small shops and markets and beyond that, I could just make out the outline of this huge building. I think it was a castle. I decided to follow the guy who went in the portal but I couldn't find him anywhere. I had lost him. Then I was sort of lost, so I decided to explore a bit. I walked around the markets and had a look at the different shops and what they sold. I needed to go home now but i didn't know how to get back. I was standing next to a lab thing and decided to go in to ask how to get back home. I saw this guy in the lab. He looked around 40 and had mousse brown hair. He had blue eyes and wore rectangle shaped eye glasses. I told him about how i got here an asked how to get back. Luckily, he could open up a portal again for me to get back home. But only if I took this syringe which would supposedly make me a witch. I didn't believe him though but i didn't know how else to get back home. I decided to just get injected. He said" hi, my name's john. I wanted to try this on a human but there were no humans I could find. Until now. I will inject this into you, okay? Once I do that, you should be able to become a witch. I just wanted to see if I could create an injection which would turn a human into a witch. Now we will find out." Then he injected something into me and I suddenly got that electric shock that people always get when they touch something sometimes except, this time it was my whole body that felt the shock. It hurt a bit but then the feeling left. He said" oh my. No, really?! I... I did it. I've created a witch!" he then opened up a portal for me to go through. Before I went in, I said" thanks. I'm Isabel, by the way."

"no, thank you!" John said, clearly happy and proud of his results. I went in and fell to the ground in my patio. I still felt the tingling feeling of going through the portal. All John said was a spell and the portal opened. I stood there for a while, just thinking over what happened. I felt so happy. I realized this could be what I wanted. An adventure. Which is why I was planning to go back.


	2. Chapter 2

1 September, Saturday

Dear diary,

I didn't tell my parents what happened on Friday. If I did, they wouldn't believe me and put me in a mental hospital or something. They'd be worrying about me, which is why I usually don't tell them things that stress me out. It would just give them an excuse to worry about me. I don't want them worrying. I want them happy. So I keep things to myself. I decided I'll try to open a portal myself since I remembered John's spell and since I'm now supposedly a 'witch.' I might as well give it a shot. Everything can be possible now that I've seen out of the ordinary things happen. I'm planning on trying this out on sunday since I'll be alone then because my family are going to some relatives' house. I didn't want to go so it's a perfect chance for me to try this out.


End file.
